Born Again
by evilchibiwolf
Summary: Eclilpse has died in an asassination atempt against Lord Reanef and then reincartated into a human girl. Fate has brought master and servent together again but fate is the problem. Will events repeat themselves or can Reanef dupe destiny?
1. CH1

She came down the stairs, her feet not visible from under her dress. A blue dress so beautiful it looked like the fabric it self came from the midnight sky.

She hated that dress.

It was such a nuisance. It was so itchy and she could hardly walk in it.

As her hand lightly brushed the railing she came to a stop at the bottom step. She looked around the room through thick black lashes and bangs. Everyone was watching her. Lords and ladies alike all dressed in fine clothing and expensive jewelry. It was a grand

Party and she was the star.

A young man no older than her bowed and extended his hand for her to take. His tanned skin looked almost burned compared to her pale skin which was an unusual trait for someone who lived so far south. He walked her over to the far end of the table and sat her next to her parents. Even though both their heads were graying it was easy to see that they were not really her parents. Their eyes were a dull green while hers were a brilliant violet.

The same young man who had seated her earlier was slowly inching closer to her looking at his feet.

"E-excuse me ma'am," He said blushing like mad, "w-would you ca-care to dance?" Knowing what was expected of her was not a comfort, but she put on the most sweat smile she could muster and said "Of course."

Later that night after about three hours of dancing, it was time to open presents. So far she had gotten a large assortment of jewelry and dresses and a bunch of other goodies, and to each she put on a smile and thanked them.

An odd man dressed in black and silver walked up. It was not the finest thing she had seen but accepted his present, wrapped in brown and opened it.


	2. CH2

Born Again

"It's so dark, so lonely. Why…? Why did he have to go? I-I can't take it any more" The young boy's thoughts echoed throughout his mind over and over again. He began to weep, crying onto the arm of the chair, blonde hair splayed over his shoulders. He looked up to see his tutor standing on the other side of the room.

"E-Eclipse, is that you? Eclipse…!"He yelled, running about half way there only to discover he was never really there. His blue eyes began to fill with tears again when he heard laughter coming from behind him. He spun around but no one was there. Only a memory….

"And you call yourself a demon lord?"

"You're bawling like a baby. It's almost cute. Cmere and give your big sis Eru a hug and tell me what's wrong, huh?" That sing-song voice belonged to a sword master named Erutis.

He broke down right there in the middle of the floor.

"Why won't you leave me alone! Go away !" He sobbed into the ground. "You're dead! Go away!"

The last thing she remembered was opening the brown package and then smoke. She looked around at her surroundings and discovered she was in a small hut like thing and in corner number one sat the man in black and silver who had given her the package. She noticed she was lying on a very firm bed with her arms tied ever so nicely in front of her.

" Could they have made it any easier for me?" She thought to herself as she swung her feet over the side of the bed . She gently tip- toed over to her sleeping captor and drew his sword. She placed the hilt between her knees and cut the ropes which bound her.

She slipped out of the hut undetected and thought to her self " This was too easy."

No sooner had she thought that when someone came up behind her and pulled her backwards. She landed on her butt with a thud. She quickly got up and turned around to find a pair of piercing honey brown eyes staring into her own deep violet eyes. She couldn't move. Those eyes were keeping her locked in place. She finally willed her self to move and stated running as fast as she could kicking off her heels as she did so.

After what seemed liked a half an hour or so of running she sat down under a tree for shelter and to collect her thoughts.

"O.K. so I've been kidnapped by a bunch of freaks who probably want some sort of ransom or something." She heard the faint sound of hooves and began to panic. She felt so open. She quickly looked around for a place to go and noticed a castle not to far off.

"If I can stay hidden long enough," she thought, "I could probably reach that castle in less than a day." So she quickly hid herself in some bushes and watched as a black and white spotted horse raced passed her. When she was sure that the horse and its rider were long gone she stated northwards.

After about 8 hours of traveling she finally made it to the castle. Her cloths by then were ripped and torn and she had cuts and bruises on her cuts and bruises. She reached the big double doors and collapsed on it.

"Lord Reanef are you up yet?" Shouted a very angry Eclipse nearly blowing his top.

Reanef awoke with a start when he heard his tutor's voice. For the past 8 hours he has heard nothing but Eclipse's voice. His eyes filled with tears again as he remembered every detail of his life with Eclipse. Right down to the last moment together when Eclipse lay dying in front of him. There was blood everywhere and Reanef was powerless at the sight of a wounded Eclipse.

"No," thought Reanef, "I wasn't helpless. I was just too scared to do anything and now it's my fault that Eclipse is dead." The tears began to fall as he remember Eclipse trying to tell him something before the castle was attacked.

She came to sometime later in the evening. She guessed it was somewhere around midnight. She looked for about the 50th time at the wide double doors wondering who could possibly live there.

"Well," she thought out loud, "only one way to find out." and knocked on the door.

When no one came to answer the door she guessed it was safe to walk inside. She struggled to open the door and only managed to open it enough so that she could slip in.

She wondered around the castle and ended up in what she figured was the throne room. She looked around and noticed portraits of people that looked like they owned this castle in the past because they all had the same brilliant blue eyes. Her eyes wondered over to the throne where a young boy sat sleeping. She walked over to the boys sleeping form not making a single noise and on impulse reached out her hand to brush away a few bits of hair that got in his eyes. She had just barely touched his face when his eyes flew open and was faced with a very frightened looking young boy.

"E-Eclipse…" he sputtered out touching the spot on his face she had touched. "Is-is that really you?" All the color seemed to leave his face when he noticed the dried blood on her dress.

"Eclipse?" she asked voice slightly shaky. Surly he couldn't mean the Eclipse. The one rumored for his ferocity in battle or stoic demeanor that could send chills down the spines of the gods themselves. "I'm not Eclipse." She said with little confidence. "My name is Draven."


	3. CH3

O.K. people I'm back… with a vengeance. Just kidding. I'm really just here to update to my nonexistent fans. Well any way I wanted to thank my one reviewer lilgreenGremlin for giving me just enough encouragement to make me update. So with out further ado….

_Born Again_

Draven was pulling the sash around the nice terry cloth robe that Reanef had given her and sighing to herself leaned against the counter. She then began to go over recent events in her head.

First she gets kidnapped and ends up in a strange shack in the middle of nowhere, then stubbles across some strange castle also in the middle of nowhere.

She was shaken from her thoughts by a rapping at the door.

"H-hey Draven …? Are you O.K.? You've been in there an awful long time and so…." The voice of the lord of the castle, Reanef, came floating in through the door. His voice sounded cracked and was barely a whisper.

"Had he been crying?" She thought making her way over to the door. A sudden pain hit her heart like a knife. It felt odd like guilt. "But, I've never felt guilt for anything before in my life." She thought. Draven opened the door and found Lord Reanef had seated himself quite comfortably on the bed.

He had been sitting there waiting for Draven to get out of the bathroom for sometime. Since she refused to let him help her clean her wounds he was forced to wait outside.

She walked out of the bath room her hair hanging loose from that tight do her mom had forced onto the top of her head. Reanef had to admit that she definitely was not Eclipse but he still felt that something odd was happening.

"So what are you doing way up here in the mountains?" Reanef asked voice still cracked from crying so much. Draven, who had been turned around not wanting to look Lord Reanef in the face, spun around quite quickly at the sound of that. "How long had I been out!" She thought. "I was kidnapped from a city south of Pulhel." She said deciding to be honest, "So I'm really not sure why I'm up here."

"Oh." Reanef said. "I'm…."

"Don't be!" She blurted out. Reanef was staring at her. She was trying to think of something to say quick but couldn't think of anything. "What am I gonna do now?" She thought.

"Is something wrong?" Reanef asked.

"No!" She once again blurted out. "Nothing's wrong. I just…." Seeing the sad look on Reanef's face made the guilty feeling in her heart return.

"Well O.K. I'll go set a room up for you." And with that he left leaving Draven alone in the room. She started to walk toward the bed but stopped when she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, some clothes laid out on the chair next to the bed. She walked over to the chair and picked up the outfit. It was a beautiful out fit. The shirt was white and had an oriental look to it. It was lined in black and had three black straps down the front that were connected with buckles in the shape of crescent moons. The bottom of the shirt came down at a slant with a small red jewel at the bottom.

The pants were plain black but were connected to the feet like boots and at the ankles had the same red gem as on the shirt.

She had been starring at the outfit for sometime when something compelled her to put it on. She tried it on and was amazed that it actually fit her. She was pulling at her hair to get it out of the shirt when she felt something (or someone) else pulling at her hair. She spun around (she seems to do a lot of spinning doesn't she.) to find Reanef had a lock of her hair in his hands. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked Reanef in the eye. His eyes, she realized, were truly beautiful.

It was then she noticed that he was talking. "…and so I just remembered that there had been a women in the castle at one point so I picked that outfit out for you and I must say that it suits you well. Wh-what I meant to say was…." At this point he was stuck starring at his feet blushing a shade of what reminded me of Mr. Tomato.

Draven put her hands on Reanef's shoulders "Calm down." She said in a very calming voice that seemed could the fiercest storm. "Just calm down. I know what you mean." She was used to this kind of treatment. Just about every guy in her city had, in fact, said something quite similar.

* * *

Later that evening she was dressed and ready for bed when she heard a knock at the door. She quickly rushed over to answer it.

Reanef was standing at the door way and he was starring at his feet. He mumbled something incoherent that Draven translated as "Could I ask you something?"

"Uh sure do you want to come in?" She asked not knowing what to say.

When they were seated comfortably, Draven at the desk Reanef on the bed, they sat in silence a shot while then, "Who are you really?"

TBC

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not exactly the ending I wanted but hey who cares? Not any of you or you would review! Speaking of which I refuse to update until I get 5 reviews. You herd me! **5**…! And flames will be used to burn off Eclipse's pony tail! You have been warned….

Until next time sayonara,

The most evil and chibiest!


	4. CH4

Hiyaa! Arg pardoon my sugar highness. I just had a bowl of cereal and so now I'm quite hyper. O.K. time to respond to my fans!

lilgreenGremlin420: nice try no cigar (why you're expecting me to give you a cigar I have no clue. Why are you smoking anyway!)

Noriko Enyora: Wahhh! That's not fair! Fine here's one of your 2 chapters. (I hate it when brains are given to thoughs who are just going to be mean and not work with me to destroy pink. OOPS!) Well anyway here you go!

Shadowwolf13: I didn't kill Eclipse. If I even tried I wouldn't be here now would I?

_Born Again_

"Who are you really?" Reanef asked. "She can't be some ordinary girl." He thought.

Draven was slightly shocked. But not because of the question she had been asked many times because when living so far south one usually is blonde with tan skin, no what bothered her was the fact that Reanef sounded accusing not at all like him.

"Wait what am I thinking! not at all like him I don't even know him!"

"What are you talking about? I told you my name is Draven and I live with my parents in the south. If there is something specific you would like to know then ask."

"But you look just like Eclipse!" Reanef shouted. "You look too much like Eclipse. You can't really expect me to believe you're just some ordinary girl from the south!"

She had been dumbfounded. No one had ever told her she looked anything like Eclipse. Though secretly she knew. She had seen pictures of Eclipse in books and old news papers that her father refused to throw away. And secretly she loved it. She loved the fact that many of the old veteran clerics would stare at her when she walked past. She loved her parents nagging her to cut her hair so it was easier to take care of. And she loved the dreams that haunted her sleep of the bloody battles and screaming creatures of heaven that made up most of the Hangma War.

"I know how it must seem. But you must understand that what I say is the truth. I have lived in the south my whole life. Well most of it at least." This caught Reanef's attention.

"Where did you live before?" He asked.

She knew she shouldn't have said any thing. "Well…." She began not quite knowing what to say. "I wasn't born in the south as you may have guessed. I was actually found wondering the streets when I was about 2 years old to the north of Pulhel. I was then placed in an orphanage when my parents found me during a spring carnival. Since then I have been living among the rich and famous." She concluded with a dissatisfied groan.

"Then that means there is a small chance then right? I mean you could be related to Eclipse right?" Said Reanef. He looked at her hopefully. She looked back just as hopeful.

"Maybe…." She said finally. "Though I wouldn't count on it. If I am related to Eclipse than there hasn't been any sine of it that I know of."

"Oh O.K. then I'll leave you then. Good night…." He said then he left the room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Draven laid her head on the pillow waiting for the morbid dreams of the bloody battles to take her from reality.

* * *

Draven was sitting at the breakfast table feeling absolutely miserable. Lord Reanef had been chatting away to her when she heard a noise. To the right of her was a large window a sakura tree right out side. Draven's curiosity got the better of her and she went over to have a peek. When she got to the window three rather large demons jumped out at her.

"Why hadn't I sensed them!" She thought.

The demons ran right past her and tried to attack Reanef. Draven turned quickly and found herself firing a steam of attacks at the demons. When she had finished she found the demons lying on the ground. Dead. She had also seen Reanef on the ground. She ran over to see if he had been hurt. Upon closer inspection of Reanef's person she discovered that his right shoulder was bleeding. Luckily the injury had not been serious and he would be O.K. She helped Reanef stand was secretly cursing herself for letting the demons get so close. She stopped walking. She felt two sharp pains one in her stomach and one in her heart. She looked down and saw two swords sticking threw her. She heard Reanef to the side of her sobbing. She could feel the swords twisting as her attacker pulled them out. She turned and noticed a fourth demon. She gave one final attack and incinerated her attacker. Draven fell to the floor in a literally bloody heap.

"Eclipse…!" Reanef screamed "Eclipse…!"

* * *

Draven awoke with a start wondering what had woken her. She then realized that there was loud sobbing a few rooms over and got up out of bed. As she was walking she felt a warmth on her stomach and looked down to find she had been covered in blood.

* * *

O.K. that went better than I thought it would. Well anyway, I appreciate all the reviews and remember 5 reviews for another chapter. And flames are used to burn off Eclipse's ponytail.

Eclipse: What was that?

E.C.W.: Ahhh! Oh it's just you.

Eclipse: What do you mean just me?

Reanef: Be nice Eclipse. You're the one that told me not to say anything cause she doesn't like to talk about how pathetic she is.

E.C.W.: You said WHAT!

Eclipse:clears throat The E.C.W. keeps forgetting to mention this but she owns nothing. If she did I'd be dead already and none would buy DD.

E.C.W: Sure rub it in why don't you.


	5. CH5

Draven changed into the outfit given to her earlier and ran to the room she somehow new was Reanef's. She pulled open the doors to discover a very distraught looking Reanef. She walked carefully over to the bed where Reanef sat his head resting on his knees. She sat next to the young lord and felt compelled to brush a few strands of hair from his eyes. Reanef looked up at her with tear filled eyes that just made her want to melt.

"Wha-what's wrong…?" She asked a barely noticeable blush spreading across her cheeks.

"I had a bad dream." Reanef announced. The comment though cute somehow made Draven want to find every pillar in the castle and bang her head on it three or four times, but deciding, instead, to play the role of psychiatrist.

"Well what was the dream about?" She asked in the most soothing voice she could muster.

"It was about when Eclipse died." He sobbed, "He died saving me!"

"It wasn't your fault…." She began but was cut off by what sounded like a mouse getting caught in a trap.

"Yes it was, I got hurt and that distracted Eclipse from the danger we were still in!"

"Could you shut up for two seconds?" Draven yelled. "Stop beating yourself up over something like that! It was Eclipse's own fault not your's. He got careless and shouldn't have. Just think of the alternative but remember his job as well. You would have been killed and he would have gone through life in complete misery because it was his job to protect you!" She finished her speech with a sigh.

She looked Reanef in the eye and he looked completely bewilder. Then he began to smile which took Draven completely off guard.

"You know what you're right. I shouldn't blame myself. Eclipse wouldn't want me to. And besides with you around it's like he never left." Though the comment stung slightly it also gave her some satisfaction in being compared to Eclipse. She gave a satisfied smile and tucked Reanef into bed and headed for her room. When she was safely in her room she looked at the bloody night shirt she had been wearing just minutes before. She tossed it carelessly into the bathroom deciding to take care of it later and went to check the sheets. Luckily none were harmed, but in stead of going back to sleep she went for a stroll in the castle and wound up in the library.

Two years later Draven was still living in the Reanef castle and had taken to calling Reanef: Lord Reanef, Master Reanef, or if necessary Rea-kun. She did most of the cleaning and all of the cooking. Though she hadn't any experience in the field of culinary arts her first meal had been surprisingly delicious.

Over the years Draven had brought Castle Reanef back to it's original glory.

She also spent much of her free time in the library or teaching Reanef the more complicated spells though she had no magic. Also over the passed two years she learned many other languages some of which were fairy, gnomish, dwarf, and druid. All of which she excelled at greatly.

One day while walking through the gardens that lined the walls around Castle Reanef a particularly nasty looking demon appeared. A note in hand.

"I am looking for the lord named Reanef." It wheezed. "I have a message from the Lord Aruiled and the Council of Seers regarding the new company he keeps." He said the word company as though he would not be able to hold a civilized conversation with her with out repeating himself every ten seconds.

"I will be sure he gets the message post haste." She stated as though she expected to have to repeat herself.

He handed the note over and vanished in thick cloud of smoke. After the smoke had cleared she opened the letter and read the note. She than proceeded to reread the note, and then again until she had read the note at least ten times.

"Lord Reanef 5th ,

It is requested that you attend the next demon meeting being held two days after the full moon. The Council of Seers will be making an important announcement concerning the young girl you have taken up as an underling. And also concerning the next few months events regarding demon world. Though you have not shown up at most if not all of the demon meetings of the past fifteen years you will most likely be interested to know what the council has to say about your new company. And if you don't show up we will have to send an escort.

We expect the girl to be there as well.

Lord Aruiled,

Lord Aruiled

High Chairman in the Council of Seers,

Meruhesea(Meruhesea)"

"Two days after the full moon, that's tomorrow." Stated Draven her years of staring at the night sky finally paying off.

"Yeah, and you're going to have to go with me as well."

"Is that a problem?" Draven asked a little hurt.

"No just go find something to wear I'll see you in a bit."

"Yes sir." Draven said, and with the nod of her head she went off to go find something to wear.

F.F. to the next night….

Draven had picked out a grey long sleeved shirt. But the neckline ran down too low so she refused to wear it without a black shirt under it. The pants were plain black and the shoes were basically plain though the blood red stones on the heals gave them an elegant touch.

While waiting in the throne room for Reanef to show up Draven began to hum a song with a slow, sad melody. Once half way through it though she began to realize that she had never heard the song before in her life.

Reanef came through the door dressed in his usual demon party garb. He was looking down at his feet as though in great thought.

"Is something the matter?" Draven asked.

"No, but I'm just unsure of what everyone will think of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing you just look so much like Eclipse it's unreal."

"Would you relax? I haven't been attacked by any clerics yet so I wouldn't think too much of it alright?"

And with that they left for demon world.


End file.
